Blinded by Fate
by Jade Inkwell
Summary: Aurea is the princess of Albion. When her mother dies, he father marries her off to Reaver, only to tell the rest of Albion that she had died with her mother. and thus Angelique came to be. With powers to match her mother's and her brother making life living hell for the the people of Albion it is time for Angelique to full fill her promise, and return to the castle. OcXReaver
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1 ~ life in the castle.

All my life, people have always bothered me. like I can't do anything myself! Ok, I am half blind,So what?! I am prefectly catiable of doing things myself. My mother, Queen sparrow, had ordered to let me do things myself if I wanted. So I did everything myself, yet I had a bit of trouble with dancing.

"OWW..." My teacher had to go a get some ice for the 17th day in a row. I kept standing on his foot.

"Sooooorrrry!" I called as he hobbled down the hall. I had to admit i was happy, maybe he would finally quit.

"Causing injeries, princess?" Someone asked

"Not my know dancing is hard when your half blind and have bad co-ordination Reaver." I turned to face him.

"Ah,I see." Reaver looked at me amused, He halt out his hand " Maybe it is because you have a bad teacher"

"That too.I hope he quits now, that was the 17th time i have done that." I sighed, I took his hand. He took me back in to the ball room where my lessons took place. Reaver placed a hand on my waist and slowly, we began to dance. A few seconds later, I stood on his foot. "Sorry!" I gasped

"You need to relaxe" Reaver told me, I took a deep breath. "Close your eyes, and just follow." I did as I was told. he started to dance again. I got into the rythm, and soon Reaver stopped moving. I opened my eyes and looked up at him, he was smirking. "Told you it was the teacher."

"I can dance!" I smiled, I reached up and kissed Reaver's cheek. "Thank you!" I went to tell Logan but ran into the door frame, than to door opened. It was my father. "Father! Reaver taught me to dance!" I smiled, he looked sternly at me, my smile faultered.

"Reaver, may I have a word?" Father asked, Reaver gave a nod and followed him out. I got up, only for Logan to run in and crash into me. luckily, Walter was right behind him, he caught us both before we fell.

"Thank you, whats wrong with Father?" I asked, Logan looked at Walter, who sighed, He knelt in front of me.

"Your mother has been very ill" Walter said, he was talking to me as if I was 5.

"Walter, I am 10, not 5, what's up?" I asked

"Your mother, is died a little while ago..." Walter said, I collasped to my knees in a fit of tears. Walter caught me and halt me close. My father came in again, he looked at me angerily.

"There is no point in crying, now you must go and pack." He said.

"Why?" Logan spoke up.

"I have arranged for her to marry Reaver. She will start living with him right away." He walked off, Reaver stopped next to Walter, who stood to face him.

"What have you plann..." Walter began.

"It was the kings Idea" Reaver raised his arms.

"Why would he do something like that?" Logan asked and hugged me.

"Because of who she looks like" Reaver stated. He looked at me, "She looks like her mother's twin when she was that age." He pulled out a picture, it showed two girls, one looked like me, but wasn't.

"Who are these?" I took the picture.

"I took that from a guy with a picture box, I showed them to your mother." He pointed to my look alike."That is your mother, the other you mother's sister, Rose i believe."

"I'll go and pack." I got up and headed to my room. Jasper helped me pack most of things. Reaver was waiting outside, he was talking to Walter. Guards carried my things down and put them in, I stood at the top, I looked up, and saw my father standing in the door way. This was it.

"Aurea? Are you ready?" Reaver called

"Yep." I nodded, I liked Reaver, he had some good stories, so it wasn't all bad. I turned fully to my father." Like Mother, I will return stronger" I swore to him, he looked surprised "Just you wait" With that, I turned and headed down to0 Reaver, who helped me in. I sat by the window, Reaver sat acroos from me. I waved to Walter until he was out of sight.

"I will help" Reaver said

"Uh?" I looked at him, he smirked.

"Get stronger for you to return." He explained.

"Thank you, Reaver." I smiled, I looked out the window and watched places go by as we headed to Reaver's home...my home.

"E...Excuse me?" I heard a girls voice. I yawned and sat up, I must of fallen asleep. There was a girl, about the age of 15 stood by my bedside. I must of fallen asleep, Reaver must have carried me here. I looked at the girl and sat up.

"Morning!" I smiled brightly. startling the poor maid.

"Mo..mornign yourself, Master Reaver wants you downstaires for breakfast." She bowed.

"Ok!" I jumped out of bed, but stopped."Where are my things?" I asked with a shy smile.

"Over here" The maid got out a lilic dress. I changed into it, but I let her do my hair.

"Thank you...er..." I stopped

"Melody" She smiled

"Melody, can you show me to the dinning hall?" I asked

"Of course princess" She nodded.

"Call me Aurea" I told her, she nodded and showed me downstairs, it was so big. I saw lots of pictures of Reaver. I didn't mind, instead I wondered, now my father had married me to him, would he get pictures of me. I was brought back from my thoughts when Melody opened a door, revealing the dinning hall.

"Princess Aurea, Master Reaver" SHe bowed, once I was left. Reaver was at a long table, he didn't seemed to have heard her. He was reading.I went over, and looked, it was a newspaper, the title read, the death of The hero Queen Sparrow and Daughter Aurea.

"I'm not dead" I said

"No, but it seems your father really did want you gone." Reaver said, I felt tears well up in my eyes. I shook my head, Reaver looked at me.

"Than that is how it shall be." I muttered. "Princess Aurea is dead..."

"What are you getting too?" Reaver5 asked, folding up the paper. He montion for me to sit down. I did, I smiled.

"I need to become someone else." I smiled

"And who will that be?" Reaver smirked

"Angelique" I smiled, Reaver thought about it.

"That has a nice ring to it." He nodded.

"But, I'll keep my promise." I said "I will return to the castle oneday, and I will be stronger!"

"I know you will." Reaver chuckled.

That is how my new life as Angelique began.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The hero in the shadows.

I watched the road in Millfields from my purch on top of one of the ruines on hero hill. I was waiting for Reaver's carriage. 10 years ago I came here, in all fairness, I preferred it here. My golden brown hair was tied up in a high plait. I saw Reaver's carriage, I smiled. I had been engaged to Reaver since I was 10, but we married 2 years ago, when I turned 18. I was okay with the married life, Reaver let me go at my own pace. I jumped from my perch, I headed to the manor. I got to the manor before Reaver, I quickly got changed into dress, then waited for Reaver in the main hall.

" Welcome back." I smiled to Reaver as he walked through the door. He gave a short nod before heading upstairs. I watched him, that was the 9th day in a row, Logan was making Reaver work over time. I went down to the kitchen and made Reaver some tea, I heated the water with a fire I was able to create. I took it to his study, I knocked and waited.

"What is it?" Reaver growled, I pushed open the door, Reaver's eyes softened when he saw me. "What is it Angelique? " He asked in a kinder voice

"I made you some tea!" I smiled.

"Thank you." Reaver said, I went over and placed his cup on his desk.

"Um... Reaver?" I asked

"Yes?" Reaver replied

" I can use will..." I told him, he had taken a sip of his tea, he almost choked, but he recovered.

"You can?" He looked at me, I made a little flame in my hand. "You gained your powers just in time."

"I have..." I said

"Yes, Sir Walter has been sent to the mourning wood fort. I do believe he is going to start a revolution." Reaver explained.

"I see... What has that got to do with me?" I asked. Reaver stood and stopped in front of me. He brushed away my fringe to reveal my blind eye.

" You are the only one who has any right to the throne, and you are a hero. " Reaver told me.

"So... Are you saying that I should go to mourning wood?" I asked

"Yes, don't worry. I will make sure you are fully equipped." He patted my head.

"Thank you." I smiled

"Go and ask Samuel to make you a meal ready for travel." I nodded and ran to the kitchens. I helped Samuel make my meal, then I joined Reaver who was waiting in the entrance hall.

"Here." Reaver handed me a Dragonstomper 48.

"A Dragonstomper... " I gasped "But this is your gun!"

"One of them, you need a good gun to lead a revolution. " Reaver smiled, I put it in a holster, and put a cutlass across my back." Be careful. "

"I will!" I hugged him "Thank you..." I left and I knew I had to go through Bowerstone Industrial. I reached Bowerstone, those who were out watched me in disbelief. I knew why, I was just like my mother. I raced to industrial and from there, I went through the sewer to mourning wood. I looked around the small camp of eco warriors. I went up to a little kid.

"Excuse me, which way is it to the fort?" I asked, they pointed, watching me, eyes wide open. "Thank you." I headed deeper into the bog lands. I lifted up the hem of my dress and stayed on the grass so my shoes wouldn't get dirty. I reached a quiet fort. I knocked on the gate.

"Who is it? " Someone asked, I heard whispers.

"Er... I am looking for Sir Walter." I said

"Walter, recognise the voice?" the man said

"I don't think so." I heard Walter

"She sounds young, good for you Walter." a different man joked, or at least I think he was joking.

"She sounds to young to be out there alone!" I heard a stern, but kinder voice "Let her in." the gates opened, I was suddenly faced with a group of soldiers watching me.

"Sparrow... " Walter muttered, he was a lot older than when I last saw him.

"I am not Sparrow... " I began.

"Yeah, Sparrow died, we all knew that. So, who are you?" A blonde man asked

"I am... " I stopped" I am Angelique, and I am a hero. " I said, they wouldn't have believed me if I told them the truth.

"Can you prove it?" Walter asked kindly. I halt out my hand and created a flame.

"So, Albion has a new hero." The blonde man said, I said nothing, I hadn't entered the fort, I was tempted to run back to Reaver, where life was simple. A man with an impressive moustache came over.

"It is too dangerous out here at night." He said, he offered his hand. I hated to be rude, but I just shrank away from him a little. He seemed to understand and let me enter the fort alone. The gates closed behind me, I watched the men wearily.

"A little too scared to be a hero." Someone on muttered. I looked down, Walter came over

"How long have you been able to use will?" He asked

"A few hours, maybe a day." I answered

"You are very unexperienced then." Walter said

"Not... Yeah." I nodded, I looked down at hands.

"They're here!" A man yelled, suddenly the men suddenly ran to the top.

"Who are here?" I asked

"Hollowmen." The moustache man said

"Hollowmen?" I repeated, My mother told me all about them. I was unsure what to do, I froze in fear.

"Stay here." He said and joined the others; I watched Sir Walter joined them too. When this fight was over, I would have to tell him… I did as I was told and waited where I was, I kept seeing the blonde soldier looking at me over his shoulder. I heard a thud, I looked at the gate, they were trying to break in. I raced to it and forced my weight against it.

"What are you doing?" A soldier yelled

"Well, do you want them to get in?" I growled, they all looked surprised. I was surprised at me own strength, I stood there for the rest of the night. When the sun rose, they left. I let the gate go, I dusted myself down, I hated getting dirty. It was a princess thing. Out of instinct, I flicked my fringe to the side, the men gasped. "Wh…What's wrong?" I asked, Walter came over, he moved my hair from my face, I looked down.

"Aurea…?" He asked, I said nothing.

"Aurea? She died right…" The blonde one asked

"Yes, Aurea died, just like my father wanted her too…" I said, I looked at them all. "He wanted Aurea gone, so she left."

"But, you're Aurea." Walter said, happily.

"Angelique." I corrected

"Who cares, you are alive." Walter hugged me.

"Aren't you mad?" I asked

"Why would we? Where have you been?" Walter said

"Er…With my husband..." I told him.

"I guess you got away from Reaver." Walter smiled, I didn't answer. I had a feeling he didn't like Reaver, not anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The power wakening

"They are just so damningly annoying!" I growled, kicking a skull across the ground. I had left the fort to get away from the questions. I sighed and leaned on a tree, why couldn't they just not question me. I chose to stay with Reaver willingly - they didn't believe it. Life was so unfair sometimes, I wish I could have asked my mother what she used to do to people who were annoying, then again, I could guess. I chuckled at the memory of my mother punching a man who refused to take no for an answer. He was trying to get my mother to take him on as a lover. That was a good day, she told me to make sure no one told me what to do, and if anyone tried, show them who is the boss.

"Someone's over there boss!" A voice said, I gasped and looked around, there were a small group of bandits. I turned and ran, I should have been paying attention, Reaver warned me of that during my skill trainning. Make sure I know my surroundings before letting my guard down, he did say it would be better to have my guard up at all times, but he knew how my mind often wondered off on its own.

"Wah!" I tripped and landed on my face. I was pulled up and was forced to look at the bandit leader.

"A pretty young'un. It's our lucky day boys." He smirked

"Get lost jerk." I growled,

"~Oho~" He smiled "Full of fire this one, I'll keep you for myself."

"I'm full of fire alright!" I glared and kicked him in the chest, he was forced to let me go. I stood facing the men. I reached deep within my, seraching for my power. I felt it and readied my fire.

"You bitch, you'll be coming with us. You need to know your place!" He reached for me. I punched out with one hand, fire burst from it. The men scattered in fear.

"I know my place alright!" I told them fericely. "I am not a girl to be messed with!" I fired a few more fire balls, before running off. I laughed, my heart was beating so fast, I felt so alive. I looked back to where the men were, was this the aderinline Reaver spoke about? I giggled and ran towards the fort. The men was surprised to see me smiling.

"What happened that you find amusing?" Walter asked

"I was attacked by bandits." I beamed, the soldiers stared shook.

"That's not a laughing matter." Walter told me.

"Really? I found it amsuing, and a good source of exercise." I replied, sitting on a crate.

"You are not to leave the fort without a soldier." Walter said

"And who gave you authority over me?" I asked, Walter looked at me shooked, The soldiers looked between me and Walter, no one had ever spoke to Walter in such away before.

"Reaver has been a bad influence." Walter stated.

"Its was mom who told me never let anyone tell me what to do." I said, jumping up and facing walter, I may have been smaller, but I wasn't going to let him treat me like a child. "I am a hero, I do what I want, when I want to do it. If I want to go on a walk, I will. The truth is, Walter no offence, you need to know your place. I am twenty years old, I am not a child and don't wish to be treated like one. I am just as able as the men in this fort, and I expect to gain that sort of respect." Walter looked at me as if thinking.

"You are too much like your mother." He sighed "She never took no for an answer." I smiled.

"Well, I am her daughter, is it that surprising?" I asked

"Not really. Just be more careful, please? I have already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again." Walter said.

"I am fully trained in Skill, I will be fine." I told him "That, And I do have the best gun in the world."

"You have a Dragon Stomper?" The blonde soldier gasped

"Yep." I got it out, it glittered in the sunlight "A gift from reaver. Of couse, when one is expected to lead a revolution, one must have a weapon that is perfect. Nothing is better then the Dragon Stomper."

"Excuse me..?" A voice asked, Everyone turned. I smiled.

"Samuel, what are you doing here?" I ran over to him.

"Master Reaver sent me with this letter, My lady. And a meal." Samuel bowed

"He didn't have too." I said

"I know, my lady, but you master Reaver, he is not a man to argue with." Samuel nodded. I toold the parcle and the letter.

"Thank you so much. Tell Reaver thank you too." I told him, Samuel bowed once more and left. "Safe journey home!" I called after him, I turned back to the soldiers as the gates closed. "Who wants to share this with me?"

"You are trusting what Reaver's giving you?" Walter gasped

"Well, of course. He has cared for me since I was ten. And, at Dad's orders, married two years ago." I smiled, setting the parcle down and opening the letter. "Oh dear..." I muttered as I read it.

"What is it?" Swift asked

"Apparently, Logan has told Reaver to get rid of the Gypsy's, You now the camp where mom grew up. He's increased work hours and introduced a lower age for children workers..." I read, I frowned.

"Wait, Reaver doesn't decide those things?" Walter asked

"Reaver?" I laughed "He is a subject of ALbion, he too must obey orders from Logan. He has been working over time at the Factories...It's made him really grumpy."

"Oh..." The soldiers all fell silent. I opened the parcle.

"He made me his specialsalad wraps!" I smiled, clapping my hands happily. "Everyone can have one, he always makes too much. Sameul says I need to eat more since I am a vegitarian." I happily handed out the salad wraps. The men mu,mbled their thanks.

"Just like your mother." Walter smiled, I looked at him and smiled back.

"I hope I will protect Albion just as well as h..." I stopped, I looked towards the gates. "Can anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" Swift looked at her, the men was busy eating, I frown. I easily climbed up onto the higher wall. "Princess?"

"Erm, Sorry to say this when everyone is eating but...we are under attack." I said, Hollowmen surrounded the fort.

"Shit, everyone, at arms!" Swift commanded. I drew the dragon Stomper and began to fire.

"Going to need re-fills princess?" The blond soldier asked

"No need, It is enchanted, it magical refills ." I smiled and took out six at once. "I am afraid I don't know your name."

"Ben Finn, your highness." The soldier grinned. We fought them off until they got into the fort. We all jumped down to fight them with malee weapons. By the time the last one was dust, I was tired. It was a nice work out, but it was tirring as hell. I knew I was going to sleep well tonight. Whilst people got ready to celebrate, a finaly wisp dove into a grave.

"Luenennt Simmions, I sepfitcally instructed you to remain burried." Swift yelled

"Doesn't anyone listen to orders anymore?!" Ben joked, then the giant hollowman roared, I gasped as everyone around me fell like flies.

"Seriously?" I glared at the Hollowman "WAH!" I ducked as his giant sword slice the area my neck had been. I rolled away and ran! I got to the far side of the fort and began firing my fire balls at him, I ran once more when he got close. The hollowman even summoned weakier hollowmen to help him. I cursed them to Skorm as I fought them all, I sighed when he was destoryed. I stumbled over some crates piled in a corner of the fort. I lay on top of them and went to sleep, I was to tired to care anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The dwellers in the mountains

"Aurea!" A voice cried, I just groaned.

"Leave me alone!" I said.

"She's alive." The voice muttered, I yawned and sat up.

"Well, of course. You guys were all knocked out. I had deal with Mr. Big bones all by myself." I looked around, all the soldiers looked relieved . "You owe me for saving you."

"Well, we are going to moving on today. I want your help to try and get Sabine and his Dwellers on our side." Walter said, I looked at him and yawned.

"Yeah, yeah, okay." I nodded, I got up. "Where are the Dwellers?" I asked

"In the Mispeak mountains." Walter replied.

"Then, I am popping home before we go, to get more weather appriate clothing." I told him.

"If you must." Walter sighed.

"Well, how about I meet you at the base of Mispeak. It will be easier." I suggested.

"Very well." Walter agreed.

"Good, see you guys later, don't get into trouble!" I smiled and ran from the fort. I went through Industrial to Millfields. I knocked on the manor door. Sameul opened the door.

"Lady Angeline. What a..." He began, but Reaver come to the door.

"What are you doing back, are you okay?" Reaver asked

"Of course. I just need a change of clothes. I'm heading to Mispeak mountains today." I smiled, as I entered the manor.

"You seem a lot happier." Reaver stated.

"Do I?" I asked.

"Yes, I guess that is a sign you are going to become a very strong hero." Reaver said, we headed up to my room.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him.

"You're mother was the same. Her choices were based upon her experiences, and her power kept everyone safe, she could not stay inside for a full day. The heroic blood in her vien pushed her to seek out adventure." Reaver said "I am guessing something happened and your opinion of the world changed in an instance."

"Yeah." I nodded as we entered my room. "I was attacked by Bandits, I beat them. It was amazing, I felt like I could face balverines!" Reaver chuckled, I went over to my wardrop. I went through my clothes. "What do you think would be better in snow?" I held up a top with a skirt and leggings that went with a fur coat and fur lined boots in my left hand and in the right hand a fur lined dress with jacket and boots.

"The Skirt one." Reaver said. I smiled and put the dress back. I went into the ensuite bath room to change. I came out again and gave a twirl.

"How do I look?" I asked

"Ravishing." Reaver replied, a lustful look within his eyes I blushed.

"Well, I had better go and join Walter." I said "I'll visit again soon." I added. Reaver walked me to the door.

"I will be looking forward to it." Reaver kissed the back of my hand. I waved to him as I set off. I took the monorail to the Mispeak mountains. I pulled my coat around me as I ran to meet Walter, he waved over at me.

"You made it." He smiled

"Of course, did you think I was going to run off or something?" I asked

"Never mind, the Dwellers live at the very top." Walter looked up at the mountain and set off. I frowned and followed him.

"You doubted me!" I demanded.

"Aurea..." He began

"It's Angelina!" I sighed and stormed ahead. "If you don't trust me just say so okay?" The journey up the mountain was silent. I had to fight a few wolves, but they were easy to deal with. I stopped before a gaint wooden gate.

"I am sorry." Walter said as he stood beside me. "I thought, as you were raised by Reaver..."

"Reaver was the one who sent me to mourningwood in search of you, believing I was destined to led the rebellion." I said

"I must thank him, for take such good care of you." Walter muttered as the gate was lowered and we got to enter the dweller camp.

"You should join me when I next visit home." I smiled, but my smiled faultered as I saw the dwellers. "Logan did this..?" I gasped, Dwellers were begging, a little girl came over.

"Do you want to buy my doll, she's very good?" She asked. I reached into my pocked and pulled out my money bag. I got out 10 gold coins and placed them in the girls hand.

"You keep your doll, I think she wouldn't want to leave you." I smiled, the girl looked at her, her eyes filled with tears and she hugged me.

"Thank you miss." She cried, I could see some Dwellers looking and smiling. "You are so kind."

"Of course, I care about everyone..." I stopped as I heard someone yell at the gate.

"Open up, by order of the king!" A voice shouted. Walter looked horrified, I stood up, picking up the girl easily.

"You must hide, Walter." A small man said, he looked at me.

"I'm staying. I ain't hiding, King or not." I said

"Aurea, it is not a wise idea." Walter said, everyone gasped at the name.

"Once again Walter, I go by Angeline now, besides... I ain't going to let him hurt anyone any more!" I said, Walter sighed, he rushed off.

"Open the gate." The small man said. I smiled at the little girl. I pushed my fringe behind my ear, revealing my blind eye. "You really are the dead princess."

"I never died, My dad made that up." I told him "You must be Sabine." I held out my hand

"Yes Pleasure. Here comes the devil's servants." Sabine muttered, a man in purple clothing came in with soldiers in purple.

"We are here to collect the debt you have." A man said, I frowned and looked at the girl confused, she just cuddled into me, shaking. These people were afraid, my own flesh and blood was feared by the people we were born to protect, for the first time in my life, I was ashamed of Logan.

"Go to your parents." I whispered to the girl and put her down, I saw people digging bronze coins from their pockets.

"But I don't have anything!" One man cried, a soldier knocked him to the ground. Sabine glared at Logan, I saw his hand tighten on his staff.

"Give those here kid!" I turned to see a soldier forcing the money I had given out of the girls hand, she was crying.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" I yelled, my blood boiled. I grabbed the soldier by the back of his armour and pulled him away, the coins fell from his grasp. I picked them up and glared at the mand "You are a monster! She is just a child and you forceful take money from her!" I growled,

"Shut up pesant." The man said

"I am Aurea Black, named by my mother, Sparrow, the hero of Bowerlake! I am Princess of Albion and I refused to be spoken to in that tone of voice!" I walked over to the man and stood face to face with him.

"Aurea died years ago." The man laughed, I glared, and flexed my fingers. "Now, make sure everyone pays up." He told the soldiers, he began to walk a way. I punch out, flames curcled from my fist, the man froze as the fire caressed his cheek. He turned and stood shocked.

"I am pretty sure only Sparrow or her descendants could use Will." I stated.

"P-princess..." He gasped. I smiled at Sabine who looked unsure whether to trust me or not.

"Yep, now, I want you to leave these people alone and send a message to my dearest brother will you. Don't tell him I am alive, that will ruin everything, but tell he will be stopped. And the one who will stop will not stop until things are right. " I smiled then thought. "You may want to write that down, in case you forget it."

"I-I'll remember it." The Man gasped, I watched as the returned any coins to the people and then leave in a hurry.

"That was fun." I said

"You are AMAZING!" The little girl hugged me.

"er, thanks. But I just did what I felt was right..." I said

"Which is what your mother would have done." Walter said, he stood next to Sabine, who was wheezing in laughter.

"I like you child, I think you are prefect for leading this rebelling thing, But..." He said, I looked at him "I want you to do a few tasks."

"Sure!" I nodded happily.

"First, get a treasure your father had placed in the reliquary under the Brightwall Acadmey. Second, deal with the Mercaneries that hunt us. Thirdly, show you are a true leader, get the people of Brightwall to share what they have with us." Sabine said.

"So, Find treasure, stop merceneries and get Brightwall to share." I repeated and nodded "Got it, I won't let you down."

"I have a feeling you won't. Thank you, for standing up for my people like that." Sabine took my hands in his own.

"It was a pleasure. I will make sure you will not be bothered again." I told him. Walter had to drag me away so I could start the tasks.

"You did your mother proud today." Walter said as we reached the Dweller gate

"Thank you Walter, I will see you later then?" I asked

"Yes, I am going to see if I can find out a bit more about these Merceneries ." Walter nodded.

"Have fun!" I smiled and left the camp, I heard the gate keepers thank me in small voices. I smiled proudly, I never knew helping people would be this fun.

I entered the small town of Brightwall, I smiled it was beautiful. I made my way up to the Acadmey.

"Excuse me?" I asked the librarian.

"We don't sell drinks, we don't sell chicken feed, please leave now until the soldiers believe you have gained any real knowledge." He said. I frowned and coughed, he looked up. "Blessed books, a real costumer, I am afraid what I said is true. The king closed this place down."

"I am Aurea." I said "I need to get into the reliquary to get a treasure my mother left."

"I see, do you have the guild seal?" He asked

"No...it must be at the castle still..." I muttered

"Then, I am afraid you will not be able to enter the reliquary." The librarian looked back down at his book. I left the Academy sadly, I can't even complete the first task. I saw walter by the tavern.

"Walter!" I cried, running towards him.

"Aurea?" He asked "I thought..."

"I don't have the guild seal, I can't enter the reliquery without it" I told him

"Oh dear...I know where it is..." Walter said. "Go to Reaver and let him take you to the castle. Once there, find Jasper. He knows what to do for you to get the Guild seal." Walter said

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yes, trust me Aurea." Walter smiled. I nodded and headed back to the Monorail and took it to Millfield. I knocked on the manor door. This time a new bulter opened the door, he grinned at me.

"Can I help you?" He asked

"I am here to see Reaver, he is my husband." I told him, the butler was moved out of the way and Samuel took his place.

"Lady Angeline." He smiled "Back so soon?"

"I need Reaver's help. I need to get into the castle." I said

"I see, Master Reaver is up in his study. I was about to take him some tea." Samuel allowed me in.

"I shall take it to him." I smiled, taking the cup. I headed up stairs to his study, I knocked on the door.

"Enter." Reaver said, he blinked at me as I entered. "Aurea?"

"I need help. Walter said you can help me." I told him, placing his tea on his desk.

"What do you need help with?" Reaver smiled

"I need to get my mothers guild seal. Walter said, if I can get into the castle and find Jasper, Jasper will help me get the seal." I replied, Reaver looked thoughtful.

"Very well, I have a meeting with Logan tomorrow. You can acompany me." Reaver said.

"Thank you, I guess that means I am staying the night!" I smiled

"Will you be joining me for dinner too?" Reaver asked

"Of course." I nodded

"You may need to go and warn the cooks then." Reaver told me.

"Okay." I said, I got up and went down to the kitchens. It would be nice to sleep in my own bed again.


End file.
